headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
The X-Files: The Beginning
"The Beginning" is the first episode of season six of the science fiction mystery series The X-Files, and the 118th episode of the series overall. It was directed by Kim Manners with a script written by Chris Carter. It first aired on the FOX Network on Sunday, November 8th, 1998 at 9:00 pm. Cast Starring Also Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Crew * Mark Snow - Composer * Heather MacDougall - Editor * Bill Roe - Director of photography * Daniel Sackheim - Consulting producer * Lori Jo Nemhauser - Co-producer * Bernadette Caulfield - Producer * John Shiban - Producer * Paul Rabwin - Producer * Kim Manners - Producer * Rob Bowman - Producer * Michael Watkins - Co-executive producer * Vince Gilligan - Co-executive producer * Frank Spotnitz - Executive producer * Chris Carter - Executive producer Notes & Trivia * The X-Files was created by Chris Carter. * This episode is rated TV-14. * This episode is included on disc one of the The X-Files: The Complete Sixth Season DVD collection. It is also included on The X-Files: The Complete Collection, and The X-Files: The Complete Collector's Edition boxset edition. * Co-executive producer Michael W. Watkins is credited as Michael Watkins in this episode. * Mimi Rogers is given a "Special Guest Star" credit in this episode. * This is the twenty-fifth episode of The X-Files directed by Kim Manners. He previously directed "Folie a Deux". His next episode is "The Rain King". * This is the fortieth episode of The X-Files written by Chris Carter. He previously wrote "The End". His next episode is "Triangle". * The events of this episode follows that of the 1998 feature film The X-Files: Fight the Future. Scenes from the film are included in the episode recap. * This is the second appearance of F.B.I. agent Diana Fowley. She appeared last in "The End". She appears next in "Two Fathers". * This is the third appearance of F.B.I. agent Jeffrey Spender. He appeared last in "The End". He appears next in "Triangle". * This is the first appearance of Alvin Kersh. He makes fourteen appearances in the series in total. He appears next in "Drive". Allusions * Assistant director Maslin makes reference to Men in Black in this film. This is a 1997 sci-fi comedy starring Tommy Lee Jones and Will Smith, which is based on a comic book series by Marvel Comics. The film pokes fun at the trope of the mysterious government agents that work behind-the-scenes and are often attired in black suits, which was popularized by shows such as The X-Files. Quotes * Cigarette Smoking Man: You can kill a man but you can't kill what he stands for. Not unless you first break his spirit. That's a beautiful thing to see. .... * Fox Mulder: I saw it generate a new being - an alien being - inside a human body. .... * Dana Scully: I don't doubt what you saw, Mulder. I don't doubt you. I'm willing to believe - but not in a lie. .... * Fox Mulder: Next time I'll wear a clown suit and do balloon tricks. .... * Fox Mulder: I don't see there's any argument here. You admit yourself that the crime report is a lie. * Dana Scully: Mulder, that doesn't mean that I can just accept your theory. * Fox Mulder: What does it take? For this thing to come up and bite you on the ass? .... * Cigarette Smoking Man: Never underestimate the public's willingness to blame the Red Man for... anything they can't explain. .... * Fox Mulder: Diana, back on your feet. I guess that's the only way you could stab me in the back. See also External Links * * * "The Beginning" at Wikipedia * * * Category:1998/Episodes Category:November, 1998/Episodes Category:Kim Manners Category:Chris Carter Category:Rob Bowman Category:Bernadette Caulfield Category:Vince Gilligan Category:Lori Jo Nemhauser Category:Paul Rabwin Category:Daniel Sackheim Category:John Shiban Category:Frank Spotnitz Category:Michael W. Watkins Category:Mark Snow Category:Bill Roe Category:Heather MacDougall Category:Corey Kaplan Category:David Duchovny Category:Gillian Anderson Category:William B. Davis Category:Chris Owens Category:Mitch Pileggi Category:Mimi Rogers Category:Jeff Gulka Category:James Pickens, Jr. Category:Christopher Neiman Category:Kim Robillard Category:Arthur Taxier Category:Alan Henry Brown Category:Scott Eberlein Category:Wendie Malick Category:Don S. Williams Category:George Murdock Category:Rick Millikan Category:Wayne Thomas Yorke Category:Wayne Alexander Category:Ralph Meyering, Jr. Category:Benito Martinez Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified